Kelvin timeline (mirror)
The ' mirror universe of the alternate reality '''was a parallel universe created in 2233 with the temporal incursion of the [[Narada (mirror)|''Narada]], a Romulan civilian mining vessel under the command of Captain Nero from the year 2387. The alternate mirror reality differed from the primary mirror reality in a number of capacities, including the attack upon the . ( | |sub = Mirrored}}) History ''Mirrored'' continuity On Stardate 2258.56, the under Captain and Lt. then oversaw the Terran Empire's conquest of and Chancellor 's execution. Spock's first officer, Commander then conquered Praxis and then moved onto to Rura Penthe. There, he found and killed him to avenge his father . Kirk, along with Commander and Dr. then took command of the .( | |sub = Mirrored}}) Kirk then met up with the Enterprise. He then allowed Sulu, and . With his crew, Kirk decided to terminate the s by destroying their homeworld. Kirk then order the destruction of the Enterprise, along with Spock. Kirk then contacted Senator on Earth, telling that Captain Spock and his fellow vulcans were planning to revolt against the Empire and use the Enterprise. Thus, Kirk told Pike of his plan to destroy Vulcan.( | |sub = Mirrored}}) Kirk then arrived at the coordinates where Nero was expecting something to come through. Once there, they found the Jellyfish and its pilot, Ambassador Spock. Kirk then captured the ship and interrogated the Ambassador. Spock told him about his encounter with people from the Terran Empire. Kirk, however, believed that the Red matter aboard his ship was a bomb that would destroy the Empire and this reality. Spock tried to assure that it was not, but Kirk decided to use it to destroy Vulcan.( | |sub = Mirrored}}) Kirk then used the Narada's drill and planed to launch red matter into Vulcan's center. The ambassador was then rescued by his counterpart, who was able to escape the Enteprise's destruction. Together with Uhura, they stopped Kirk from destroying Vulcan by killing Scott before he could drop the red matter. Spock and his counterpart then killed Kirk. Captain Spock decided to stay on Vulcan to preserve Vulcan's alliance with the Empire. Uhura was then named captain of the Narada and took it back to Earth to show them the future.( | |sub = Mirrored}}) ''Live Evil'' continuity On stardate 2263.27, the under Captain encountered a ion storm that transported them to the Ceti Alpha system of the mirror universe. There, encountered a human colony on Ceti Alpha V, who believed they were the Terran Empire's flagship sent to collect taxes and resources. When Kirk and his landing party beamed down to Ceti Alpha V, they encountered and thought he was the one from their universe. However, Kirk and Spock then realized there were others who looked similar to themselves.( |sub = Live Evil| | }}) The was then confronted by the under Captain . The USS Enterprise was then boarded by Lt. and her boarding party and took control of the ship from Commander . Captain Spock then bombard the planet. Khan believed that Kirk had double-crossed and attempted to kill him. During this time, the former captain of the ISS Enterprise, '' , was still alive on Arronia II despite his former 1st officer belief that he was dead. He thus planned to retake his ship.( |sub = Live Evil| | }}) Kirk then paid for a ship. Kirk then killed Mudd and then left. Back on Ceti Alpha V, Kirk, his landing party, Khan and his fellow Augments then went to their ship, the to escape to . Commander Spock was then taken to the ISS ''Enterprise and was interrogated by Captain Spock. The USS Enterprise was then left under the command of the mirror Sulu, who interrogated the alternate Sulu. Mirror Scotty then tortured the alternate Scott with an agonizer. However, he was then kiilled by mirror Chekov.( |sub = Live Evil| | }}) Captain Spock then took Commander Spock to , where he met Captain Spock's father, and examined the Commander. Captain Kirk and Singh then went to Qo'noS where they met K'Hav and Kirk's counterpart. Together, they planned to retake both of their Enterprise''s. On Vulcan, Commander Spock was then told that Captain Spock's mother, was killed for being a traitor to the Empire. The ISS ''Enterprise was then boarded by Capt. Kirk, his doppelganger, and his landing party. Kirk's doppelganger then killed Spock's doppelganger and Commander Spock pinched Uhura's doppelganger. The USS Enterprise then arrived under Chekov's doppelganger's command. However, McCoy's doppelganger subdued him. Kirk and his landing party were then returned to their ship. However, Kirk's doppelganger tried to destroy the USS Enteprise, but came under attack by the Botany Bay. Captain Kirk and the USS'' Enterprise'' were then able to return to their universe. ( |sub = Live Evil| | }}) Category:Other realities Category:Alternate reality Category:Mirror universe